E4M8: Shattered Bridge
Shattered Bridge is the eighth and final level of The Ossuary, the fourth episode of Heretic, and the first of the Shadow of the Serpent Riders expansion. It is the site of the game's fourth boss battle, which is the second time Iron Liches are used as bosses. This encounter is considerably more difficult than the previous one. The level is mostly outdoors. This appears to be the heart of the cursed domain that was conquered by D'Sparil a long time ago. It houses a key portal, which leads directly to the Serpent Rider's old lair. This portal, however, is watched over by the malevolent guardians of this decaying world. The shattered bridge itself is a mini-puzzle, which requires the player to shoot certain wall sections in order to raise the missing parts of the bridge. The bridge area is notable for a strong wind that pushes the players and throws off their aim. Walkthrough As you shoot at the enemies on the other side of the water stray shots hitting various parts of the back wall will raise sections of the bridge, if any sections need raising after they are dead start shooting strips of wall around the elevators until the bridge is complete. Cross the bridge and go to the rightmost elevator, as soon as you step onto the ledge at the top drop back down, a platform has briefly lowered next to the elevator. Run around and drop off the other ledge, as you drop a door will open back on the platform you just jumped off so repeat the process to get back up. This gives you the yellow key, and counts as a secret. From here you can either go through the large door and then activate a pillar to lower it and reach the yellow door, or ride up a lift next to to the door and explore the upper area then drop down behind the pillars, while exploring these higher areas, all skeleton themed wall sections function as doors. Behind the yellow door is a switch that will lower the walls on either side of you, these walls will rise again as soon as you step over them, sealing you in the final area. Pressing the switch in this room lowers the wall behind you, have fun with all those Iron Liches in a confined space. After the battle the central pillar lowers revealing the exit. Secrets # See main tutorial for obtaining the yellow key. # Ride up the elevator on either side of the large door, pass through the skeleton doors until you are looking through bars into the area behind the yellow door, the area behind this skeleton door is a secret. # Same as 2 but on the other side of the door. Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia To be Added External Links *''Shattered Bridge'' on The Doom Wiki *''Shattered Bridge'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 4 Levels Category:Boss Levels